


tokyo (i just wanna stay right next to you)

by w4termlon (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, College, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oop, Slow Burn, eboy kageyama, everyone is soft for hinata, hinata shouyo - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kageyama used to be a dickhead but now hes the cutest, soft hinata, some my hero academia characters will appear, whipped kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/w4termlon
Summary: where hinata found out that kageyama was cheating on him, after three years of dating, only a few days before he’s moving to tokyo.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata remembered that night clearly, as if it was carved in to his brain-- definitely making sure he wouldn't forget it.

The hatred for the black haired boy was still there, overshadowing the part of him that still _loved_ him to death. But it was so hard to actually move on from him, even though he was using everything in him in try to forget about him-- as in meeting other people, deleting every picture on his phone, drink away the pain and bury his head into his studies for once. But he always managed to pop up freaking everywhere and make Hinata fall back to zero. Sometimes Hinata considered to just throw his phone away, banging his head into a wall until he'd somehow get amnesia and move to another country with a new identity to just get away from it all.

He could still see Kageyama Tobio and that boy in front of him, his now ex boyfriend pressing up the unknown boy against the wall as their lips met right in front of him as if it was yesterday. He could also still see how Kageyamas face twisted into shock and fear when Hinata had started screaming at them, the unknown boy looking between them in shock. He couldn't blame the boy, since he later revealed he had no idea that Kageyama was in a relationship before Hinata left them in tears. But there was still a part of him that wanted to blame him too, but he just couldn't.

Hinata was so relieved that they were going to move away from this shithole, away from _him_. He was still sad that he was going to leave his old team, of course, he was going to miss them all-- but the need to just get the fuck away from there was strong, so he hadn't looked back when he got into his mother's car, not sparing Miyagi a glance as the car drove through the prefecture. It was over, he was finally going to get a new start and live a happy life.

But he had _no idea_ what was about to come for him.


	2. chapter 1: threw away your love letters, i thought it’d make me feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything seemed to get better in hinatas eyes, having his new and old friends to rely on and slowly but surely thinking less of kageyama. but then everything seemed to fall apart in just a second when something that hinata really didn't want to happen had to happen.

**listen** to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8GvgyehiS4) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LQZyvbVMD4) before reading the chapter

**♡**

The air in Tokyo was starting to get colder, more fresh than the moist heat that'd usually make Hinata want to vomit _even though_ he was just wearing a thin top and shorts. Sure-- he loved summer, he loved how the nature had grown so green and beautiful in only a few months, how the sky went from being light blue in the day then slowly turning to orange and pink that complemented each other so well. But summer reminded him of a certain someone, the constellations that light up the dark sky at night reminded him of those steel blue eyes, the warm breeze hitting his skin gently reminded him of those strong arms wrapping around him and holding onto him tight. So he decided that summer wasn't his favorite season anymore, feeling more happy than ever when he had to change the page of the calender hanging on his wall and reading the navy red word **SEPTEMBER** with a subconcious content settling in his stomach.

Right now, September 23rd 2020, the 19 year old Hinata was seated by a booth in the corner of a café with his laptop right in front of him and his roommate Bakugou Katsuki and his roommates boyfriend sitting in front of him. Their first meetiing was interesting, considering how loud they were and how explosive Bakugous personality was, it had consisted with them already arguing about which side of the dorm was their's and if that Hinata even _tried _to touch any of his belongings he'd be dead. But things got a lot better between them in the end, only a few days later, when Bakugous boyfriend Kirishima Eijirou had stopped by_\-- who was really freaking nice, how could someone like Bakugou have someone like him?_ had forced them to sit down and talk and become the bestest of friends. Well, he wouldn't consider Bakugou as his best friend (he didn't have the courage to either, who knows what the hot headed blonde would do) but he still made sure that Bakugou knew that he thought of him as a dear friend and that he respected him. He knew the latter respected him too, but it was something the latter would never admit.

Hinatas train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by Bakugou aggressivaly standing up from his seat, slightly jumping from the force and blinked up at Bakugou. ''I'm going to get our fuckin' drinks, idiot.'' He gestured to the barista calling out their names and Hinata nodded in understanding, turning his head back to his laptop and staring at the blank page in Google documents as Bakugou walked away to get their drinks. Hinata majored in psychology and he was slowly regretting every life decision as he tried to think of something to write, also thinking whether he should drop out of college and move to another country or staying here with his wonderful friends and fail everything in life. He didn't know, perhaps he could do the former but force his friends to go with him. That sounded_ great._ ''I don't know what to do, Eij!'' He cried out hopelessly, falling back into his seat as if he fainted with a snickering Kirishima watching him. ''Dude, you'll do great-- I _totally _believe in you, you just need to get an idea on what to write and then you'll become even more manlier and finish that essay!'' Kirishima encouraged him with a wide grin, his fangs poking out from his mouth, Hinata grinned back at him though his eyes were screaming despair. ''No, I'll definitely fail this time Eij! And then I'll probably get kicked out from college and have to live on the streets and eat cockroaches for the rest of my life..''

''First of all, that's not going to fuckin' happen you dumb idiot. You can actually use your ugly small brain sometimes. And second of all, euw.. Did you fucking have to mention cockroaches? _I'll kill you!_'' Bakugou's voice suddenly appeared, placing down all of their drinks he'd managed to carry over to their table and Hinata was quick to take his own and take a huge sip-- sighing in content at the taste of his Lemon peach iced tea coating his taste buds. Kirishima grinned at his boyfriend, pressing a sloppy kiss to Bakugous cheek when the blonde sat down, laughing when the said boy began blushing like crazy. ''Yeah, like he said-- minus every swear word! Also, watch your profanity babe!'' Kirishima exclaimed, his boyfriend only grumbling a 'whatever' and sulking as he began drinking from his coffee. Hinata grinned softly at the sight of the two, though his heart ached and he couldn't help but think how he used to have that too. It still hurts so much, but Hinata was finally starting to manage the pain and sometimes forget about it for just a moment.

He was so happy to have these people in his life, after he'd graduated from high school and basically running away from Miyagi he'd felt so empty and his own sky was at it's darkest. He only felt despair and heartache when his family had settled down in Tokyo, avoiding his old team with all odds by muting their groupchats and putting his phone on silent and barely leaving his room through the whole summer. The happy Hinata was long gone, no traces of happiness in him was there. But when it was time for Hinata to move out from his family's apartment and move into the dorm, two stars had suddenly appeared in his sky-- appearing brighter than anything else, and those two stars were the two idiots sitting in front of him. If it wasn't for them, Hinata hadn't been able to get out from the own mess he'd made and opening up once again. The pair had even made him contact his old team once again, except for his stupid ex, meeting them up with his two best friends standing from a distance and he couldn't believe that even seeing Tsukishima standing amongst the few that also studied in Tokyo would make him cry this much and feel so happy once again. He'd missed them so much, he also missed the once who was still in Miyagi, he had been so happy that day so he forcefully dragged Bakugou and Kirishima to the group and make them become friends too. More stars had appeared in his sky by then, turning into constellations and sure enough Hinata wasn't as broken as he was before. He was happier now and it was all because of the people around him.

''Thank you guys, it means a lot.. But, do you have to be so threatening all the time Baku?'' Hinata quirked a brow at him with a grin, snickering when the Bakugou silently fumed over his nickname. ''You're just so fucking annoying!'' Bakugou decided to bark at him, though the blonde couldn't help the small smirk appearing on his face. Hinata definitely didn't take any offence to his words, when in fact, he couldn't help but beam at him because that's how Bakugou showed affection for someone. ''Yeah, you're even more annoying, stupid Baku!'' He shot back, the two of them ending up in a heated argument of them insulting the heck out of each other-- the fact that they were in a public place long forgotten. ''You two stop right now before we'll get kicked out!'' Kirishima growled at the two of them, swatting Bakugous head before reaching over to do the same to Hinata, the two grunting in slight pain but stopped. ''Fine, but it was all Bakus fault.. He was the one who started it!'' Hinata whined while holding his head dramatically, he was right and they all knew that, but it didn't stop Bakugou from growling at him. ''No, it was your fault! Your face is an fucking eyesore and annoying! Idiot!'' Bakugou sneered and Hinata stuck his tongue out at him as Kirishima watched helplessly.

''Hey! Just stop! There are more important things to speak about than this, one of them being Tsukishimas birthday! Have you decided on what to buy for him?'' Hinata brighted up at the mention of Tsukishimas birthday, nodding eagerly and set down his drink before he was going to actually spill it all over him. ''Yes! Yes! But it's a top secret though, because knowing you you'd accidentally tell him!'' He spoke, Bakugou snorted at the sudden _fact_ being thrown at Kirishimas face. But he couldn't really argue with that, Kirishima was the worst at keeping secrets and he became almost more chatty when Hinatas old friends was around. They haven't even told him about the surprise party they're throwing for Tsukishima, specifically told to not to by Sugawara, in fear of him accidentally revealing this huge plan. If Tsukishima were to find out about this, they would probably never hear from him again. ''That's not true!'' Kirishima cried in protest, pouting even more when Hinata began laughing at the look on his face. ''Babe, tell him that it's not true-- that I can actually keep secrets!'' He whined, tugging on Bakugous shirt as he looked at him desperately. But Bakugou shook his head. ''The fucking idiot is right though, Eijirou.'' Bakugou murmured before taking another sip of his coffee, looking away as Kirishima gasped. ''My own boyfriend and best friend is turning against me? I can't believe this is happening right now-- hey, _stop laughing Hinata!_ You both are so mean to me.'' The redhead let out a huff after his emotional moment and slumped back, crossing his arms and staring out of the window, appearing as if he was really mad at them when they both knew he was the complete _opposite_. ''Mhm, keep telling that yourself you moron.''

''_Bakugou!_''

**♡**

In the blink of an eye, it was already September 27th-- meaning that it was time to throw the surprise party for Tsukishima and to say that Hinata was stressed was an understatement. To start his morning he'd sent a very emotional and _long _text to Tsukishima where he told him how thankful he was for him and that he was going to have the best birthday ever. Tsukishima had only replied with a _I'm surprised that you managed to use that braincell of yours and write this _but Hinata hadn't bat an eye at this, knowing that Tsukishima was secretly thankful for his happy birthday text. But now, he'd arrived at Sugawara and Daichi's apartment at lunch time and then ran around the city to get those big ass blue helium balloons with the numbers 1 and 9 and more snacks and the cake with a also very stressed Yamaguchi, meanwhile Sugawara and Asahi were in charge of decorating the apartment and Daichi going to their local store to buy lots of booze and perhaps getting some weed. Hinata had no idea which people were coming to four-eyes surprise party, he'd only been told that people who had the time to come would be here soon. But it wasn't something that Hinata dwelled on, only shrugging and continuing with his mission.

Hinata had gotten the blessing to use their shower and switch into nicer clothes, so when there was an hour left until everyone (except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who would later pick him up) would show up at the apartment and the decoration and snacks was ready-- Hinata slipped into the bathroom with his bag and locked the door behind him so he could get ready. He took a quick shower, smelling like Sugawaras green apple scented shampoo, then getting dressed for the party. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that kinda hugged his ass really well, not to brag, and a oversized pink denim shirt with a shit t-shirt underneath ([outfit](http://data.whicdn.com/images/203132736/large.jpg)). Hinata couldn't help but think he looked really cute, his confidence boosting even more when he stepped out and instantly had Sugawara all over him. ''You look so cute, Hinata!'' The silver haired boy cooed at him and ruffled his orange hair, Hinata grinning broudly and twirling around. ''I know right, I had to do it you know-- I kinda want to steal the spotlight from Tsukishima for a moment or two.'' He said in pretend nonchalance. ''Yeah right, as if you don't already steal the spotlight with your annoying voice.'' Bakugou sneered from the loveseat he was seated on with Kirishima in his lap, Hinata silently wondering when the fuck they even got here.

''Suga-san called us to come over earlier to help so we came a bit earlier!'' Kirishima explained after reading the look on Hinatas face, the orange haired boy letting out a 'oh' before perking up. ''The guests must be coming in any moment, right?! I'm so excited to meet everyone and to celebrate Tsukki!'' Hinata beamed, practically buzzing in excitement as the other's stared at him fondly. ''Yeah they are-- speak of the devil. I'll go get them,'' Sugawara grinned when the doorbell rang and gave his head a last pat before leaving to open the door, Hinata scurried over to the couch and sat down with his friends-- bringing his phone out from his pocket to check the time, humming when he saw it was already nearing 6. He had no idea he took that long to get ready, considering it usually took him up to 20 minutes to get ready everyday. But he didn't mind, happy that he was able to kill some time.

People began swarming in to the apartment, Hinata shooting out from the couch faster than the light when he saw familiar faces walking into the apartment. He couldn't believe that even some members from Fukurodani and Nekoma was here! He'd practically almost fainted when he saw Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo and Lev being here and he might had shed a tear or two when he was greeting them with warm hugs and crying over how much he'd missed them. He'd also gotten a scolding from Bokuto for not visiting him on his birthday, but that was quickly brushed aside when he felt the sudden need to tell him about him getting scouted by Tokyos National Volleyball team's coach and Hinata had let out a scream by then. ''That's so awesome, Bokuto-san! You're going to make the team so much cooler with your spikes that go GWAAH and KABOOM!'' Hinata began rambling excitedly, he was so happy for the other-- he hoped that he'd also get recognized for his strength and ability to jump then get scouted. He still played volleyball in his college's team, _duh_, and he'd decided that he was going to play till the day he died. He loved his team a lot, his teammates were so amazing and cool! Especially his setter, he'd practiced hard to give Hinata the tosses he wanted and the redhead was so thankful for him. But he wasn't like _him_. Like Kageyama Tobio. No matter how much he'd broken Hinata, he would never be able to deny his ex boyfriend's skills and how his tosses were the absolutely best. But this wasn't about him, this day was supposed to be a really happy day.

But Hinata couldn't bring himself to feel any happiness at all when the front door was opening once again, watching the rest of his old team strolling into the house while Sugawara was greeting them. He couldn't help it when his heart that was supposed to be fixed broke all over again when Sugawara hugged a certain black haired boy, his world falling apart when a pair of steel blue eyes met his own and watching freaking_ Kageyama Tobio's _face twist into surprise at the sight of Hinata.

This night was definitely going to be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [not edited]

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!!!!! this is my first time writing an actual fanfic here and it's also my first time writing about my two babies kagehina :] i'm SO sorry for making kageyama being a huge dickhead but i rly like angst so i had to aa a a a a aa 
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this mess and im gonna make sure to update as much as i can,, but there's a high risk that there will be slow updates since it's my last year in high school and i'm gonna have to study the heck out of me -___-
> 
> but i'll see u soon with an update! byebye


End file.
